miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DosikStyle/Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot - wszystkie rozdziały
''Hej wszystkim :D 'T''utaj macie wszystkie moje opowiadania. Kolejne bedą pojawiać się w tym wpisie. Miłego czytania :) Rozdział I Przyrodnik Dzisiaj cała nasza klasa była na wycieczce. Zwiedzaliśmy zakład, który zajmuje się karczowaniem lasów i przetwórstwem drewna. Zatrzymaliśmy się w miejscu, gdzie ciężarówki dowoziły ścięte drzewa. Naszemu przewodnikowi nie zamykała się buzia ale ja i tak go nie słuchałam. Cały czas wodziłam wzrokiem za Adrienem, niczym zahipnotyzowana. Nagle ktoś mnie szturchnął. To była moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Alya. - Nie patrz się tak na niego bo pożresz zaraz biedaczka wzrokiem. Zagadaj do niego - powiedziała do mnie lekko się uśmiechając - Nie sądzę aby to był dobry pomysł. Znowu zacznę się jąkać, a on pomyśli, że jestem totalną wariatką. - Musisz się w końcu przełamać dziewczyno. Przecież nie będziesz wiecznie chodzić z nim do tej samej klasy. Wiedziałam, że miała rację. Mina wyraźnie mi posmutniała. Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne? Codziennie ratuje Paryż przed złem, a nie potrafię zaprosić chłopaka na randkę. Jestem żałosna. - Ej nie ma się co załamywać. Nie ma dzisiaj Chloe. To idealna okazja aby go poderwać. No chodź. Złapała mnie za rękę i pociągła w stronę chłopakow. Obok Adriena stał jeszcze jego przyjaciel Nino. Po chwili byłyśmy już tuż obok nich. - Hej chłopaki. Jak leci? - odezwała się piwnooka - W miarę - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie - Em Nino, mogę cię prosić na sekundkę? Chwyciła go za rękę i odciągnęła od nas. Zostałam sam na sam z Adrienem, na szczęście to on zaczął rozmowę. - No to chyba zostalismy sami - powiedział i lekko uśmiechnął się do mnie - Ttak...sami - wybełkotałam i nerwowo podrapałam się za głową - Jak podoba ci się wycieczka? - Jjjest ok...aale...szczerze myślałam że zabiorą nas w nieco ciekawsze miejsce. Łał ! Byłam pod wrażeniem, że udało mi się do niego powiedzieć takie długie zdanie nie wplątując w nie żadnych głupkowatych słów. Kątem oka zerknęłam na Alyę i Nino. Wpatrywali się w nas i zażyle o czymś rozmawiali. - Tak ja myślę tak samo. Oby następnym razem nie zabrali nas do oczyszczalni ścieków - blondyn zażartował i zaśmiał się -Ttak...to byłoby już przegięcie. Em...słuchaj mogę cię o coś spytać? - Jasne, o co tylko chcesz - Eee...ja Chciałam zaprosić go do kina ale nie zdążyłam nic więcej powiedzieć ponieważ usłyszałam głośną kłótnię dwóch mężczyzn. Pierwszy był ubrany bardzo elegancko, zapewnie kierował tym miejscem. Drugi zaś wręcz zwyczajnie. - Nie możecie wycinać tych lasów ! To istny pomnik przyrody ! Nie możecie ! - wykrzyczał drugi z nich Był ubrany w brązowo-zieloną, kraciastą koszulę i brązowe spodnie, na głowie miał beret. - Proszę się uspokoić i jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce albo będę zmuszony wezwać ochronę - oznajmił pierwszy z nich Miał na sobie elegancką, niebieską koszulę i czarne, materiałowe spodnie, na nogach miał założone lakierki. - Ach ten świat już calkiem schodzi na psy ! - burknął oburzony i odszedł Wszyscy wokół zaczęli coś między sobą szeptać. - Spokój ! - odezwała się nasza nauczycielka - Idziemy dalej - poinformował nas przewodnik Po tych słowach klasa ruszyła dalej. - Marinnette o co chciałaś mnie zapytać? Boże, całkiem o nim zapomniałam ! - Em wiesz,,,zapomniałam już Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko i odszedł. Podeszła do mnie Alya. - I co? - spytała - A nic, Znowu wszystko zawaliłam. Jestem beznadziejna. - Nie mów tak. Następnym razem na pewno ci się uda - odparła próbując dodać mi otuchy Ciągle mi to powtarzała lecz moje próby zaproszenia Adriena zawsze kończyły się tak samo - niepowodzeniem. '- Adrien -' Właśnie wracaliśmy z wycieczki. Siedziałem w autokarze razem z Nino. On słuchał muzyki, a ja rozmyślałem o miłości swojego życia, a mianowicie o Biedronce. Kim ona jest? Czy mnie kocha? Kiedy znów ją zobaczę? Nie znałem odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań. Minął już rok od naszego poznania, a ja nadal nic o niej nie wiem. Zaczynam tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek dowiem się kim jest pod maską ta niezwykła dziewczyna o niezłomnym charakterze i zniewalającym wyglądzie. Z moich rozmyślań otrząsnęło mnie nagłe zahamowanie pojazdu. Wyjrzalem przez okno lecz oprocz rozciągającego się wokół nas lasu niczego podejżanego nie zobaczyłem. Po chwili usłyszalem uspokajający głos nauczycielki. - Spokojnie. Na naszej drodze pojawiły się jakieś dziwne ciernie. Pan kierowca zaraz spróbuje je usunąć, a tymczasem wy zostańcie na swoich miejscach. To wydawało mi się bardzo dziwne. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić. - Proszę pani duszno mi się zrobiło. Czy mogę się przewietrzyć? - Oczywiście ale nie oddalaj się zbyt daleko. Opuścilem autokar i schowałem się za drzewem, z pod mojej koszuli wyskoczyło moje kwami. - Mam nadzieję, że wyszedłeś po to aby mnie nakarmić. Ja tu umieram z glodu ! - stworzonko powiedzialo z wyrzutem - Jedzenie może poczekać, a teraz: Plagg wysuwaj pazury ! W mig zmieniłem się w Czarnego Kota. Zauważyłem, że autokar i całą okolicę wokół mnie zaczynają porastać dziwne kłącza. Kazałem wszystkim schować się w autokarze i nie wychodzić. Następnie ruszyłem szukać źródła problemu. Przedzierałem się przez chaszcze. Zaczynało się ich robić coraz więcej. Usłyszałem krzyki i zobaczyłem uciekających ludzi. Byli to drwale. - Co się stało? - spytałem - Jakiś dziwnie wyglądający mężczyzna zabronil nam wycinać drzewa i przegonil nas - odpowiedzial mi jeden z nich Wiedziałem już o co chodzi. Drwal wskazal mi drogę. Pobiegłem tam i i ujrzałem swojego przeciwnika. Byl jakieś 4 metry nad ziemią. Podtrzymywał się na jakiejś wielkiej, grubej łodydze. Mial zgnilozielone włosy i brązowe oczy. Jego cialo porośnięte było grubą warstwą zielonych pnączy, z tąd pojawiały się również następne. Na głowie miał zielony beret, przy którym była przypięta gałązka z listkiem. Miejsce, w ktorym się znajdowałem przypominało istną dżunglę. Zauważyłem rownież porośnięte mchem buldożery. - Jak na moj gust za dużo tu zielonego. Aż mi się niedobrze zrobiło. Skierował na mnie gniewnie wzrok, - Zielony to kolor życia ale dla ciebie może oznaczać tylko klęskę i ból - No a tak wogóle to kim ty jesteś? - Nazywam się Przyrodnik i nie pozwolę aby ktoś niszczył ten przepiękny las. - Zauważyłem Przyrodnik skierował we mnie swoimi pnączami lecz ja zręcznie je ominąłem. - Tylko na tyle cię stać Zielony? - w moim głosie słychać było pogardę Opętany jeszcze bardziej się na mnie wkurzył, oplutł swoją zieleniną jeden z buldożerów i rzucił we mnie. Nie zdołałem zrobić uniku. Zamknąlem oczy lecz po chwili poczułem jak coś owija mi się wokół kostki. To było jo-jo Biedronki. Wyciągnęla mnie z tego w ostatniej chwili. Zaraz po tym usłyszałem głośny trzask buldożeru. Podniosłem głowę do góry i zobaczyłem swoją partnerkę. - Widzę, że zjawiłam się w samą porę - powiedziała i uśmiechnęla się do mnie Podała mi rękę i pomogla mi wstać. - Pozwól, że podziękuję księżniczko Prubowałem pocalować jej dłoń ale ona mi ją wyrwała - Najpierw złoczyńca, potem czułości - zarządziła Nagle łodyga oplotła nasze kostki. Byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie. - Widzisz cały świat mówi nam, że powinniśmy być razem - uśmiechnąłem się do niej flirciarsko Biedronka złapała się tylko za głowę i głośno westchnęła. Łodygi oplotly nas już do połowy uda. - A teraz zabiorę wam wasze miracula -nmowiąc to Przyrodnik posłał w naszym kierunku jeszcze dwa pnącza. - Kocie użyj kotaklizmu ! - krzyknęla niebieskooka - Kotaklizm ! Zrobiłem tak jak mi kazała, po chwili byliśmy już wolni. - Szczęśliwy traf ! Biedronka trzymała w dłoni siekierę. - Zajmij go czymś ! - zarządziła - Jak sobie życzysz - ukłoniłem się teatralnie '- Marinnette -' Za pomocą jo-jo wspięłam się na drzewo. Rozejrzałam się wkoło. Po chwili wiedziałam już co zrobić. Wykonując parę zgrabnych uników pognałam w kierunku najgrubszej łodygi, która prawdopodobnie była sercem wszystkich innych. Zaczęłam walić w nią siekierą. Opętany się wzdygnął, widocznie sprawiało mu to ból. Wypuścił na mnie swoje pnącze lecz zamiast mnie pochwycił w nie Kota. Łodygi owinęły mu się wokół szyi. Zaczął się dusić. - Kocie ! - krzyknęłam Dokończyłam przecinanie łodygi. Przyrodnik zsunąl się na ziemię, a wszystkie łodygi zwiędły. Szybko podbiegłam do Kota, który leżał i się nie ruszał. - Czarny Kocie nic ci nie jest? Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, ani drgnął. - Kocie ! - krzyknęłam z rozpaczą w głosie Złąpalam go za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsłam. Po tym, na szczęście otworzył oczy. Kilka razy zakaszlał i spojrzał się na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. - Kocie ! - wykrzyknęlam, tym razem z radości Poczułam ogromną ulgę. Pod wpływem impulsu mocno się do niego przytuliłam. - Cieszę się, że jesteś cały Po tych słowach odsunęląm się od niego i pomogłam mu wstać. - Wiesz Biedrona nie tak łatwo mnie zabić - powiedział i posłał mi zalotny uśmieszek Rozległo się pikanie jego pierścienia. Została mu tylko minuta. - No to ja będę leciał - zasalutował mi na porzegnanie i zniknął Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że nie oczyściłam akumy. Podbiegłam do Przyrodnika i zmierzyłam go wzrokiem. - Akuma musi być w tej gałązce - pomyślałam Bez dłuższego namysłu wzięłam i złamałam patyka, a zniego wyleciał fioletowy motyl. ( Pora wypędzić złe moce, mam cię, papa mily motylku i niezwykła biedronka) Wszystko wróciło do normy, a ja odmieniłam się, po czym wróciłam do autokaru. Przez całą drogę powrotną rozmyślalam o Czarnym Kocie. Po raz kolejny gotowy był poświęcić za mnie życie. On naprawdę mnie kochał. Zrobiło mi się strasznie głupio. Musiał czuć się okropnie, przecież cały czas go odtrącałam lecz po tym zajściu uświadomiłam sobie jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. Zdecydowanie bardziej niż jak tylko na zwyklym przyjacielu. Nie moglam tego zrozumieć. Moje serce należy przecież do Adriena ale w takim razie co czuję do Czarnego Kota? Jedno jest pewne. Na pewno jest on dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko partnerem do walki ze złem. Rozdział II Wielbicielka '- Marinette-' W mieście pojawił się kolejny super złoczyńca. Nazywał się Pisk. Jego mocą był super krzyk. Miał krótkie, króczoczarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Ubrany był w granatowy kombinezon z białym megafonem na piersi. Na twarzy miał granatową maskę. Właśnie nas gonił. W uszach mieliśmy zatyczki ale mimo to bardzo wyraźnie słyszeliśmy dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie opętany. Były one przytłumione lecz nadal dobrze słyszalne. Musieliśmy przed nim uciekać aby zachować bezpieczną odległość. Gdybyśmy staneli z nim twarzą w twarz to prawdopodobnie na dłuższą metę nie znieślibyśmy jego krzyku. - On tylko bawi się z nami. Musimy coś zrobić - powiedziałam - Masz jakiś pomysł? - Czekaj, myślę Spojrzałam w prawo i zobaczyłam biegnącą dziewczynę. Miała długie, związane w dwa warkocze włosy o kolorze platynowego blondu. Miała na sobie czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem i koronkami na ramieniach oraz białe spodnie. W ręku trzymała telefon, zapewnie nas nagrywała. Uśmiechnęła się do nas i pomachała nam. To była Nina. Ta dziewczyna ostatnio ciągle depcze nam po piętach, nawet w czasie misji. Podaje się za największą fankę Czarnego Kota i ciągle chce przeprowadzać z nim wywiady. Jest bardzo nachalna, a przy tym strasznie denerwująca. Myślałam, że po jakimś czasie się znudzi ale jak narazie nic na to nie wskazywało. Czuję, że będą z nią problemy. - A co ona tu robi? - powiedziałam lekko oburzona - Jak to co? To jasne że chce zobaczyć zawodowca w akcji. - po tych słowach uniósł i pocałował się w bicepsa - Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadza? - Ani trochę. Gdybym był na jej miejscu zapewnie też bym się za sobą uganiał, w końcu jest za czym - odpowiedział i puścił mi oczko Głośno westchnęłam i zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad planem działania, który po chwili był już gotowy. - Kocie dobiegniemy do tamtej latarni. Następnie ty spróbujesz zająć czymś naszego krzykacza. Dasz radę? - Przecież mnie znasz Skierowałam głowę w stronę Niny. - Nina uciekaj stąd! - krzyknęłam do niej ale ona nadzwyczajniej w świecie zignorowała moje polecenie Co za uparta dziewucha! Dobiegliśmy do latarni, a Kot zaczął wykonywać swoją powinność, czyli odciąganie uwagi Piska. Nina nadal nas kamerowała. Chciałam ją z tąd zabrać i odstawić w bezpieczne miejsce ale nie było już na to czasu. Czarny Kot nie zniesie długo tych wrzasków. Musiałam wkroczyć do akcji. - Szczęśliwy traf! W rękach trzymałam taśmę klejącą. Nie musiałam się nawet nad niczym zastanawiać, wiedziałam co trzeba zrobić. Spojrzałam na Kota, ktory właśnie zaciągał Piska pod wielkiego kasztanowca. Wspięłam się na drzewo za pomocą mojego jo-jo. Zrobiło się naprawdę bardzo głośno. W odpowiednim momncie zeskoczyłam na swojego przeciwnika i zakleiłam mu buzię taśmą. Krzyk umilkł. Wszystko szło jak po maśle dopuki nie pojawiła się Nina. - I w ten sposób Czarny Kot i Biedronka ponownie uratowali Paryż. O rajuśku! ! To takie ekscytujące - powiedziała piskliwym głosem Pisk skorzystał z chwili mojej neuwagi, odkleił taśmę i nakrzyczał mi prosto do ucha. Byłam oszołomiona. Nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić. Już chciał zabrać mu koczyki ale Kot mu na to nie pozwolił. Rzucił się na niego i zatkał mu buzię ręką. Zaczęli się siłować. Głos Kota przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. - Akuma! Jest w jego zatyczkach! - wykrzyczał Kot przycisnął go mocno do drzewa, a ja podbiegłam i zabrałam mu jego zatyczki. Pisk przestał się już opierać. - Kocie użyj na nich Kotaklizmu - Kotaklizm! Czarny Kot dotchnął i zniszczył zatyczki, z których lada chwila wyleciała mała akuma. (Pora wypędzić złe moce, mam cię, papa miły motylku i niezwykła biedronka) Wszystko wróciło do normy. Razem z Kotem przybiliśmy sobie żółwika. Potem podbiegła do nas Nina, która wcześniej cały czas nagrywała zajście zza krzaków. - To było niesamowite! Kocie nie wiedziałam że jesteś taki silny - specjalnie podkreśliła ostatnie słowo - Wiesz, lata treningiu - zaczął napinać swoje muskuły - O! O! A podpiszesz mi się na tym zdjęciu, proszę - Dla największej fanki, wszystko Jaka bezczelna! Naraziła siebie, nas i cały Paryż na niebezpieczeństwo, zepsuła nam naszą akcję, a teraz jeszczę się przymila jagby nigdy nic. Ktoś musi jej to przecież wygarnąć! - Nina przez ciebie omal nie przegraliśmy. Naraziłaś siebie, nasz i cały świat na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, zepsułaś naszą akcję, a teraz zachowujesz się jakby nigdy nic się nie stało! Powinnaś mnie wtedy posłuchać i odejść, a nie zabawiać się w reporterkę! Nie jesteś superbohaterką. My nimi jesteśmy, a ty powinnaś pozwolić nam w spokoju pracować! - wykrzyczałam w przypływie złości Blondynka się rozpłakała ale wcale nie było mi jej szkoda. Kot tylko patrzył na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem jakby chciał powiedzieć: dość, przestań. Rozległo się pikanie moich kolczyków., została mi tylko minuta do przemiany. - Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkamy się więcej w takich okolicznościach - po tych słowach zniknęłam '- Adrien - ' Nina rozpłakała się i uciekła. Było mi jej trochę szkoda, chociaż wiedziałem, że Biedronka miala trochę racji. Nie moglem tylko zrozumieć dlaczego zareagowała tak agresywnie. Czy nie mogła jej tego powiedzieć w nieco bardziej delikatny sposób? Trochę się jej nawet przestraszyłem. Nie widziałem jej jeszcze tak wściekłej. Rozmyślałem nad tym przemieszczając się w kierunku szkoły - Znowu się spóźnię - pomyślałem. Odmieniłem się i pobiegłem w stronę boiska. Mieliśmy mieć teraz w-f. Zauważyłem Marinette, podożającą w tym samym kierunku co ja. Pewnie znowu zaspała. - Cześć - przywitałem się - Cześć - odpowiedziała jakby od niechcenia i przyśpieszyła kroku - Czy wszyscy są dzisiaj w złym humorze? - pomyślałem i poszedłem na boisko Robiliśmy rozgrzewkę, właśnie się rozciągaliśmy. Usłyszałem strzał. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem kolejną osobę, opętaną przez akumę. Miała włosy o kolorze platynowego blondu, z jasno fioletowymi pasemkami. Uczesana była w dwa, długie warkocze. Miała na sobie czarny kostium, którego górną część zdobiły koronki. Unosiła się w powietrzu i strzelała z oczu zielonymi promieniami. Omało co we mnie nie trafiła, na szczęście zdołałem uniknąć strzału. - Biedronko! Jeśli mnie słyszysz przybądź tu jak najszybciej i walcz. Tylko ty i ja, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie. - uśmiechnęła się złowrogo Nie miałem wątpliwości. To była Nina. Wiedziałem, że pragnęła walki tylko z Biedronką ale nie mogłem stać wokól tego obojętnie. Schowałem się za jednym z filarów, a z pod mojej koszuli wyskoczyło moje kwami. - Plagg, pora na przemianę - Co to to nie. Najpierw żądam swojego sera - stworzenie odrzekło stanowczo Zrezygnowany podałem mu kawałek cuchnącego camemberta. Kwami pochłonęło je jednym duszkiem, a ja zmieniłem się w Czarnego Kota. Wyszedłem zza filaru i dołączyłem do Biedronki, która była już na miejscu i właśnie wymijała obstrzeliwania Niny. - Wiem, że to prywatne spotkanie ale czy mógłbym się wprosić? - odezwałem się - Nie mam nic przeciwko ale nie jestem pewna czy ona podziela moje zdanie Zaczęła w nas celować promieniami więc wykonaliśmy parę uników - A tak właściwie to kim jest nasza gospodyni? - spytałem - To Wielbicielka, a raczej to Nina - spóściła wzrok do dołu - Tak, domyśliłem się, że to ona - Kocie idź stąd! To porachunki wyłącznie między mną, a Biedronką - odezwała się blondynka - Ej nie słyszałaś, że nie ładnie tak wyganiać swoich gości? - Zmieniłam zdanie. Pozbędę się was obu, a potem zabiorę wam wasze miracula '- Marinette -' Opętana zaczęła strzelać w nas swoimi promieniami, odskoczyliśmy kawałek do tyłu. Wtedy tego nie zauważyłam ale stanęłam tuż pod koszem do koszykowki. Wielbicielka strzeliła w niego laserem. Kosz zaczął spadać prosto na mnie. Nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić. Blondynka zaśmiała się tylko złowrogo. Na szczęście Kot w ostatniej chwili rozwalił kosz Kotaklizmem, złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Zaczęliśmy uciekać. - To co robimy? - spytał zielonooki Dopiero teraz zdążyłam się otrząsnąć z szoku. - Ty się z nim pobaw a ja zajmę się resztą. Pokiwał głową na tak, a ja zoriętowałam się, że ciągle trzymałam jego rękę. Szybko mu ją zabrałam, a Kot zaczął wykonywać swoje zadanie. Schowałam się za filarem. - Szczęśliwy traf! W dłoni trzymałam puderniczkę. Zaczęłam się jej przyglądać. Otworzyłam ją, a moj wzrok zatrzymał się na znajdującym się w niej lusterku. Wiedziałam już co mam zrobić. Wyszłam zza filaru i zobaczyłam jak Kot obrywa od opętanej laserem. - Kocie! - krzyknęłam Wielbicielka się zaśmiała i skierowała na mnie swój wzrok. - Przegrałaś Biedronko. Nie masz jusz szans - Ach tak? W takim razie spróbuj mnie trafić Wycelowała laserem prosto w moją twarz lecz ja zasłoniłam się puderniczką po czym promień odbił się od lusterka i strącił Ninę. Podbiegłam do niej i zaczęłam szukać przedmiotu, w którym była akuma, jednak nie mogłam go znaleźć. Dziewczyna próbowała we mnie strzelić laserem lecz nie mogła. - Coś mi tu nie gra - pomyślałam. Spojrzałam się w lewo i zobaczyłam soczewki. Musiały jej wypaść po tym jak oberwała. Szybko zgniotłam je nogą, a z nich wyleciał fioletowy motyl. (Pora wypędzić złe moce, mam cię, papa miły motylku i niezwykła biedronka) Wszystko wróciło do normy, a ja podniosłam soczewki. - Dobra robota - blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu Odwzajemnilam uśmiech. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. - Ekhem. Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać ale czy mogę odzyskać swoje soczewki? - spytała Nina Spojrzeliśmy na nią piorunującym wzrokiem, a Kot błyskawicznie zabrał rękę z mojego ramienia. - Wcale nam nie przeszkadzasz. - odpowiedziałam Czułam, że się rumienię. Mam nadzieję, że Kot tego nie zauważył, inaczej nie da mi spokoju i będzie męczyć mnie swoimi głupimi gatkami typu Do twarzy ci z tym rumieńcem, Zawsze wiedzialem, że na mnie lecisz. Szybko oddałam Ninie soczewki. Jej mina nagle posmutniała. - Przepraszam cię. Powinnam cię posłuchać i odejść, kiedy miałam jeszcze okazję. Więcej już tego nie zrobię. - W sumie, ja też nie jestem bez winy. Nie powinnam wtedy na ciebie krzyczeć, przepraszam Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie. Potem usłyszałam pikanie pierścienia Kota. Została mu tylko minuta. - No dziewczyny, chyba muszę się zbierać. No to narazie - zasalutował na porzegnanie i zniknął Ja również miałam już odejść ale zatrzymał mnie glos Niny. - Kochasz go, prawda? - Nie wiem o czym mówisz. On jest tylko...moim przyjacielem - podrapałam się nerwowo za głową - No jasne... ale bądź świadoma, że ty również nie jesteś mu obojętna - po tych słowach pomachała mi i odeszla Rozległo się pikanie moich kolczyków. Miałam tylko jedną kropkę. Wróciłam do domu gdyż lekcje zostaly na ten dzień odwołane. Odmieniłam się i usiadłam na łóżku. Nie moglam opędzić myśli od Czarnego Kota. Myślałam też o Adrienie. Moje serce było rozdarte pomiędzy tymi dwoma chłopakami. Nie wiedziałam już, kogo wolę bardziej. Czy możliwe jest kochanie się w dwuch osobach jednocześnie? - Marinette myślisz o Czarnym Kocie, prawda? - odezwała się Tikki - Tak ale nie tylko. Nie wiem czy kocham bardziej Adriena czy Czarnego Kota. Jestem taka zagubiona Tikki - mówiąc to opadłam na łóżko - Jestem pewna, że w końcu się tego dowiesz - przytuliła się do mojego policzka, próbując dodać mi otuchy Moja kwami jest taka kochana. Mam nadzieje, że niedługo spełni się to, co powiedziała i dowiem się do kogo tak naprawdę należy moje serce. Głośno westchnęłam i położyłam się na prawy bok. Po tak męczącym dniu bardzo szybko odpłynęłam do krainy snów. Rozdział III Śnieżka cz.1 '- Adrien -' Właśnie miałem lekcję języka francuskiego. Jak zwykle siedziałem w ławce razem z Nino. Sporo rozmyślałem lecz tym razem nie o Biedronce. Myślałem o moim ojcu. Ostatnio pogorszyły mi się oceny w szkole, a on pozapisywał mnie na kolejne zajęcia dodatkowe. Już wcześniej miałem ich dużo ale teraz jest ich zbyt wiele. Szkoła, ratowanie świata i zajęcia dodatkowe - tak wygląda mój dzień. Nie mam już czasu dla siebie, ani dla moich przyjaciół. Nie mam już czasu na nic. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk dzwonka. To była nasza ostatnia lekcja. Zarzuciłem swoją torbę na ramię, po czym prędko skierowałem się do wyjścia. - Hej Adrien, dzisiaj o 16 urządzam imprezkę urodzinową. Mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz - powiedział do mnie Nino - Ja...nie mogę - spuściłem wzrok w dół, mina mi posmutniała - Co?! Dlaczego? Nie mów, że znowu masz zajęcia dodatkowe - Niestety mam. Mój ojciec dowalił mi tyle korepetycji, że ja już po prostu nie wyrabiam. Bardzo cię przepraszam Nino - mina jeszcze bardziej mi posmutniała - To on powininien przepraszać ciebie. Twój ojczulek całkowicie niszczy ci życie. Próbowałeś z nim już o tym porozmawiać? - Kilka razy ale nic to nie dało - Skoro słowa na niego nie działają, to może warto przejść do czynu? - Co masz na myśli? - Myślę, że powinieneś w końcu się mu postawić. Zbuntuj się. Może w końcu coś do niego trafi Po tym nadjechała moja limuzyna. Pożegnałem się z Nino i wsiadłem do pojazdu. W drodze myślałem o tym, co mi właśnie powiedział mój przyjaciel. Może Nino ma rację? Może powinienem się zbuntować? Jest szansa na to, że mój ojciec dostrzeże to, że mnie rani i da mi trochę więcej swobody. Istnieje również ryzyko, że da mi wieczny areszt domowy, puki nie skończę osiemnastu lat. Ach, gdybym tylko mógł przewidzieć reakcję swojego ojca. Wróciłem do domu i jak zwykle zastałem ciszę. Głośno westchnąłem, po czym udałem się do salonu. Na stole leżał mój dzisiejszy plan zajęć. Miałem mieć dzisiaj dodatkową matematykę i lekcję gry na pianinie. Odłożyłem papier i usiadłem na sofie, z pod mojej koszulki wyleciało moje kwami. - Adrien co ty wyprawiasz? - Plagg spytał się mnię pretensjonalnie - Siedzę, nie widać? - odparłem zirytowany - Nie powinieneś teraz przypadkiem szykować się na imprezę? - Co? - Jak to co? Chyba nie masz zamiaru opuścić przyjęcia urodzinowego swojego najleprzego przyjaciela? - Wiem, że powinienem na nie iść ale boję się reakcji swojego ojca - spóściłem wzrok i wstałem z kanapy - Och, proszę cię. Ten człowiek zabiera ci właśnie najlepsze lata twojego życia i jeśli nic z tym nie zrobisz, to staruszek całkiem wlezie ci na głowę. - Chyba masz rację. Wiesz co, pójdę tam. Niech ojciec myśli sobie, co chce. Mi też się należy odrobina rozrywki - Wreszcie gadasz do rzeczy, a teraz daj mi sera - Trzymaj - podałem mu kawałek camemberta Poszedłem do swojego pokoju, wziąłem prezent dla Nino, po czym szybko wyszedłem z domu. Ruszyłem w kierunku bramy lecz zatrzymał mnie jakiś głos. - Adrien, gdzie ty się wybierasz? Zaraz masz lekcję matematyki, pamiętasz? Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem moją opiekunkę - Nathalie. Zamurowało mnie, nie miałem pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć. - Jja...idę właśnie na imprezę, więc możesz odwołać moje dzisiejsze zajęcia - Twojemu ojcu się to nie spodoba - odpowiedziała i wyjęła z kieszeni komórkę - Nathalie, ty nie rozumiesz. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel wyprawia dzisiaj przyjęcie urodzinowe. Ja muszę tam być. Proszę cię, nie dzwoń do mojego ojca, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz - No idź już ale wracaj szybko - odparła po chwilowym zastanowieniu i schowała swój telefon - Bardzo ci dziękuję. Wrócę przed dziesiątą - mówiąc to odbiegłem - Adrien ale to za późno! Nic jej nie odpowiedziałem. Dobrze wiedziałem, że o tej godzinie mój ojciec będzie już w domu. Pragnąłem z nim bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Chciałem z nim wtedy wszystko wyjaśnić, powiedzieć co mi leży na sercu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mój ojciec za bardzo się nie rozgniewa i pozwoli mi dojść do słowa. Byłem już na mejscu. Zadzwoniłem do drzwi, które po dłuższej chwili otworzyła mi mama Nino. Kobieta zaprosiła mnie do środka i zaprowadziła mnie na taras, gdzie odbywało się całe przyjęcie. Miejsce było przystrojone mnóstwem kolorowych balonów. Na altance stał duży, drewniany stół z przekąskami. Wszyscy goście tańczyli w rytm głośnej muzyki. W tłumie zauważyłem Nino, on też mnie zobaczył. Pomachał mi i podszedł do mnie. - Adrien, jednak przeszedłeś - w jego głosie słychać było pozytywne zaskoczenie - No a jakbym mógł opuścić imprezę urodzinową swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? - po tych słowach wręczyłem mu prezent - Dzięki. No, a co z twoim ojcem? - Narazie nie wie o tym, że tu jestem - Pewnie będzie na ciebie wściekły, jak się dowie - Nino, nie przyszedłem tu po to, aby rozmawiać o moim ojcu. Przyszedłem się zabawić - Więc się baw, ja wrócę za chwilę - Ok Zacząłem tańczyć. Nagle ktoś od tyłu rzucił mi się na szyję, to była Chloe. - O Adrienku jak to dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Już myślałam, że zanudzę się na tej imprezie na śmierć ale skoro ty się zjawiłeś nuda już mi nie straszna - powiedziala, wciąż uwieszając się na mojej szyi - Tak...Chloe, mogłabyś mnie już puścić? - Och oczywiście, przecież w takiej pozycji nie da się tańczyć. Odkleiła się od mojej szyi, złapała mnie za rękę, po czym porwała mnie do tańca. Coraz bardziej się do mnie przybliżała ale dopuki nie przekroczy granicy, nie chcę jej odtrącać. Znam Chloe od dziecka i wiem, że kiedyś była zupełnie inną osobą - miłą, wrażliwą - lecz po naglym zniknięciu jej matki zaczęła się diametralnie zmieniać. Sam straciłem matkę i znam ten niemiłosierny ból, który odczuwam aż do teraz tylko, że w mniejszym stopniu. Wiem, przez co musiała przechodzić, dlatego nie chcę sprawiać jej jeszcze więcej przykrości. Blondynka przybliżała się do mnie coraz bardziej. W pewnym momencie, chciała mnie pocałować ale ja lekko się odsunąłem. W tej chwili na szczęście zadzwonił jej telefon. - Och, przepraszam. Muszę odebrać ale nigdzie nie uciekaj mi Adrienku. Ja tu zaraz wrócę - powiedziała, po czym odebrała telefon i weszła do środka Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Obok mnie zauważyłem tańczącą Marinette. Rozdział III Śnieżka cz.2 '- Adrien -' Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Obok mnie zauważyłem tańczącą Marinette. - Hej Marinette niezła imrezka co? - odezwałem się - O hhej...tak, jest ccałkiem niezła - odpowiedziała Zaczęliśmy razem tańczyć. Nie wiem dlaczego ale Marinette wydawała się lekko poddenerwowana. Zawszę się tak zachowuje, kiedy jestem w jej pobliżu. Wydaje mi się, że czuje się przy mnie niekomfortowo. Czy ona mnie nie lubi? - Adrien, czy to nie jest twój ojciec? - odparła niebieskooka Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem swojego ojca, stojącego na werandzie. Skąd on się tu wziął? Czy Nathalie do niego zadzwoniła, a może wyszedł wcześniej z pracy? Co ja mu powiem? W głowie miałem mnóstwo pytań. Podeszłem do niego. Przełknąłem ślinę, jego mina nie wyglądała zbyt przyjaźnie. - Tato, skąd się dowiedziałeś? - spytałem - To nieważne. Idziemy domu - Ja tu zostaje - odparłam stanowczo - Adrien, opuściłeś zajęcia dodatkowe aby pójść na jakąś głupią imprezę. Musisz ponieść konsekfencje swojego czynu - To nie jest jakaś tam głupia impreza. To impreza urodzinowa mojego najlepszego przyjaciela - odparłem z oburzeniem - To nie zmienia faktu, że żle się zachowałeś Chciałem mu coś odpowiedzieć ale zrezygnowałem i tak by do niego nic nie trafiło. Mogłobyć już tylko gorzej. Ojciec złapał mnie za rękę pociągnął mnie za sobą do wyjścia. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. Co za wstyd. Dlaczego mój ojciec musi być taki nieczuły i niewyrozumiały? '- Marinette -' Zrobiło mi się strasznie szkoda Adriena. Widać było, że chłopak był zdruzgotany. Bałam się, że może zostać zaakumanizowany. Postanowiłam jako Biedronka dyskretnie sprawdzić jak się trzyma. Na początek musiałam wyrwać się z tej imprezy. - Alya muszę już iść. Mam coś ważnego do zrobienia - powiedziałam do stojącej obok mnie przyjaciółki Szybko opuściłam mieszkanie Nino. Schowałam się za pobliskim słupem, po czym zmieniłam się w Biedronkę. Podążałam za wielką, czarną limuzyną, która jechała w kierunku posiadłości Agrest' ow. [ kto by wiedział jak to się odmienia? xD ] Nagle zobaczyłam niebieski promień. Na jezdni pojawił się lód, akurat w tym miejscu, gdzie jechał Adrien, wraz z jego ojcem. Pojazd wpadł w poślizg i uderzył w drzewo. Strasznie się przestraszyłam. Prędko przybyłam na miejsce zderzenia i otworzyłam tylne drzwi limuzyny. - Nic wam się nie stało? - spytałam z niepokojem w głosie - Nam chyba nic ale nie wiemy, co z naszym kierowcą - odezwał się zielonooki Poczułam ogromną ulgę. Sprawdziłam jeszczę, czy wszystko w porządku z kierowcom. Jemu też się nic nie stało. Wszyscy z nich mieli sporo szczęścia. Cała trójka wysiadła z limuzyny. Pojazd zdecydowanie nie nadawał się do dalszej jazdy. Pan Agreste gdzieś zatelefonował, a ja podeszłam do Adriena. - To nie było normalne. Jestem pewna, że maczał w tym palce kolejny super złoczyńca. Wiesz może, kto chciałby się na was zemścić? - odezwałam się do niego - Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział posępnie - Stało się coś? - zapytałam z troską w głosie - Tak, stało się. Mam najgorszego ojca na świecie - Chcesz o tym pogadać? - Wiesz, ostatnio mój ojciec pozapisywał mnie na kolejne zajęcia dodatkowe. Było ich tak wiele, że nie miałem już prawie czasu dla siebie. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel wyprawiał dzisiaj urodziny i - na tych słowach się zaciął - I ty poszedłeś na nią opuszczając zajęcia i rozgniewując tym swojego ojca - Skąd wiedziałaś? - zapytał zdziwiony - Eee ja...zgadywałam - nerwowo podrapałam się za głową - Nie potrafię się po prostu z moim tatą porozumieć. Jest tak już od zniknięcia mojej mamy. Od tamtej pory nie poznaję swojego ojca. Jest dla mnie oziębły i prawie wcale nie ma go w domu. Wszyscy myślą, że prowadze bajkowe życie lecz to nieprawda. Może mam wszystkie luksusy ale co z tego, skoro nie czuję się kochany przez własnego ojca - mina chłopaka jeszcze bardziej posmutniała, oczy zrobiły się szkliste, wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać Biedny Adrien. Wiedziałam wcześniej, że jego relacje z ojcem nie są najlepsze ale nie sądziłam, że jest aż tak źle. Chciałam go mocno przytulić ale uznałam, że to będzie nie na miejscu. Położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu. - Twój ojciec bardzo cię kocha tylko nie potrafi tego okazać. Wcześniej, czy puźniej dostrzeże to, że cię rani. Do tego czasu musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Jestem pewna, że już niedługo los się do ciebie uśmiechnie, w końcu zasługujesz na to - mówiąc to spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Blondyn odwzajemnieł uśmiech. Nagle usłyszałam strzał promienia. Rozdział III Śnieżka cz.3 '- Marinette -' Nagle usłyszałam strzał promienia. Momentalnie zabrałam rękę z ramienia Adriena. Moim oczom ukazała się kobieta o niebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach, z granatowym pasemkiem. Uczesana była w kok. Ubrana była w biały kombinezon z białym puszkiem przy szyi, nadgarstkach i w talii. [ nie wiedziałam jak to nazwać, takie coś jest przy korzuchach i kapturach ] Na rękach miała założone białe rękawice. Kobieta nosiła okulary, z ktorych wystrzeliwała promienie. - Panie Agreste zemszczę się na panu za wyrzucenie mnie z pracy - opętana zwróciła się do ojca Adriena - Nathalie? - odezwał się z niedowierzaniem blondyn - Nie jestem Nathalie. Nazywam się Śnieżka. - odpowiedziała niebieskooka - Szybko, uciekajcie! - krzyknęłam Cała trójka zaczęła się ewakuować. Śnieżka rzucała w nich soplami lodu. Obracając w kółko swoje jo-jo zdołałam rozbić prawie wszystkie sople. Udało im się uciec. Zostałam sam na sam z opętaną. Moje nogi pokryły się lodem do połowy łydki. - A teaz pożegnaj się ze swoim miraculum Biedronko - zaśmiała się złowrogo - Ej królowo śniegu! Chyba pomyliły ci się pory roku. Zima będzie dopiero za kilka miesięcy, więc wroć skąd przybyłaś i czekaj cierpliwie na swoją kolej - odezwał się blondyn Tak, to był Czarny Kot i jak zwykle na początek musial rzucić jakiemś totalnie nieśmiesznym tekstem. No cóż, nie byłby sobą gdyby tego nie zrobił. - Odejdę ale dopiero po tym jak odbiorę wam wasze miracula - Niedoczekanie Zaczęła obstrzeliwać Kota swoimi promieniami. Spojrzałam na niego porozumiewawczo, a on zrozumial o co mi chodzi i urzył Kotaklizmu na lodzie, który pokrywał moje nogi. Po chwili byłam już oswobodzona, a Kot wrócił do swojej roboty, a mianowicie do odciągania odemnie Śnieżki. - Szczęśliwy Traf! W rękach trzymałam termofor napełniony gorącą wodą. Po chwili mój plan działania był już gotowy. Spojrzałam się na Kota, Był przytwierdzony lodem do drzewa. Śnieżka odwróciła się do mnie i zaczęła strzelać we mnie swoimi promieniami. Zręczne je ominęłam i przycisnęłam jej termofor do twarzy. Kobieta krzyknęła, przez chwilę się szarpała lecz prędko odpuściła. Zabrałam z jej twarzy termofor, tym samym strącając na ziemię jej okulary. Bez namysłu szybko je zgniotłam, a z nich wylecial fioletowy motyl. ( Pora wypędzić złe moce, mam cię, papa miły motylku i niezwykła biedronka ) Wszystko wrociło do normy. Kot miał wlaśnie się ulatniać ale zatrzymał go dźwięk mego głosu. - Nawet się nie porzegnasz? - spytałam - Do zobaczenia - odparł jakby od niechcenia i zaczęł powoli znikać za budynkami Przez chwilę chciałam za nim podążyć i spytać się co się stało ale nie chciałam ryzykować odkryciem naszych tożsamości. Miałam tylko dwie minuty do przemiany. Ze smutkiem na twarzy zaczęłam kierować się w stronę domu. '- Adrien -' Nie miałem ochoty na rozmowę z Biedronką. W sumie przez pewien czas miałem nadzieję, że podąży za mną i spyta się mnie co się stało ale jak to ona, zapewnie nie chciała ryzykować odkryciem swojego sekretu. Z resztą, nie mógłbym i tak powiedzieć jej prawdy. Skojarzyłaby fakty. Ze smutkiem na twarzy wróciłem do domu. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju, w którym zastałem swojego ojca. Przytulił mnie, nie wydobywając ani jednego słowa, odwzajemniełem uścisk. - Przepraszam, chyba byłem dla ciebie nieco za surowy. - odezwał się - Nieco? Przez te zajęcia nie miałem dla siebie wcale wolnego czasu - Wiem o tym, dlatego od dzisiaj nie będziesz mieć korepetycji, na ktore ostatnio cię zapisalem ale liczę, ze się poprawisz. - Dziękuję ci tato. No...a co z Nathalie? - Przywróciłem ją do swojego stanowiska. Gdybyś chciał pogadać, będę w salonie Po tych słowach wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. W końcu odzyskałem nadzieję na poprawę naszych relacji, obym się tylko nie przeliczył. Rozdział IV Mścicielka cz.1 '- Marinette -' Właśnie mieliśmy lekcję wychowawczą. Jak zwykle siedziałam w ławce razem z Alyą. Nauczycielka prowadziła dyskusję z klasą lecz żadne słowa do mnie nie trafiały. Na lekcji byłam obecna ciałem ale nie duchem. Moje myśli krążyły wokół Czarnego Kota. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się ostatnio widziałam, że nie jest z nim dobrze. Powinnam była wtedy go zatrzymać i spytać co się stało. Oby nie było to nic poważnego, inaczej nie wiem jak mogłabym ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. - A ty Marinette kim byś chciała zostać? - na głos nauczycielki momentalnie otrzeźwiałam - Eee...ale w jakim sensie? - spytałam niepewnie - Och, biedna Mari. Nie dość, że niezdarna to jeszcze strasznie rozkojarzona - odezwała się blondynka Tak, to była znienawidzona przezemnie Chloe. Ona zawsze musi wcisnąć swoje pięć groszy, tym samym próbując mnie ośmieszyć. Chciałam jej coś odpowiedzieć ale powstrzymałam się. W pobliżu była przecież nauczycielka. - Chloe zachowaj te komentarze dla siebie, dobrze? - powiedziała nauczycielka Niebieskooka burknęła tylko z oburzeniem. - Marinette chodziło mi o to, kim chcesz być w przyszłości z zawodu - kobieta zwróciła się do mnie - Cóż, chcę zostać słynną projektantką mody - powiedziałam z pewnością w głosie - Hahahaha! - Chloe wybuchnęła śmiechem - Co cię tak śmieszy? - posłałam jej wrogie spojrzenie Blondynka nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Do klasy wszedł dyrektor i poprosił naszą panią na prywatną rozmowę. Nauczycielka wyszła z nim na korytarz. - No, słucham Chloe. Z czego się tak rechotałaś? - spytałam - Z twojej wybujałej wyobraźni. Naprawdę myślisz, że taki ktoś jak ty mógłby zostać sławnym projektantem mody? - No a niby dlaczego nie? - Och, proszę. Spójrz tylko na siebię. Nie masz za grosz wyczucia sylu - Ej dziewczyny uspokójcie się już, ok? - sprawę próbował załagodzić Adrien ale kompletnie nie zwróciłam na niego uwagi - I kto to mówi? Spójrz lepiej na siebie. Wiesz, co ja widzę? Widzę wytapetowaną dziunię pindziunię, podążającą ślepo za nowymi trendami, które są tak samo sztuczne i pospolite jak ty - wykrzyczalam do niej w przypływie złości Łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi, mówiłam dalej. - A ty Chloe kim chciałabyś zostać? Jak chcesz, to mogę ci coś doradzić. Przewiduję dla ciebię świetlaną przyszłość w karierze muzycznej. Jesteś po prostu mistrzynią w graniu na nerwach Po tych słowach otworzyły się drzwi. Nauczycielka właśnie weszła do klasy, zmieniając się tym samym z Chloe, która wybiegła, z rozpaczą wypisaną na twarzy. Jednak ani trochę nie było mi jej szkoda. - Czy coś się stało?- zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy tylko patrzyli sie na mnie, jakby wciąż niedowierzali, że tak wygarnęłam Chloe. Byłam z siebie dumna, że to zrobiłam. Należało jej się od dawna. '- Adrien -' Nauczycielka dała nam wolne na resztę lekcji. Wciąż nie mogłem pojąć, jak taka nieśmiała i delikatna osoba jak Marinette mogła tak bardzo dowalić Chloe. Przy mnie zawsze się jąka ale tutaj była po prostu nie do poznania. Była ostra i pewna siebie. Kogoś mi przypominała ale nie mogłem skojarzyć kogo. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, jak słabo ją znam. Chciałem się dowiedzieć o niej więcej. Podeszłem do niej na przerwie. - Hej Marinette, nieźle dogadałaś wtedy Chloe - w moim głosie słychać było nutkę podziwu - O dddzięki eee...ssłuchaj muszę już iść, Alya na mnie czeka - odpowiedziała, a raczej wyjąkała Szybko odeszła w kierunku biblioteki. Wydawała mi się strasznie speszona ale nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Porównałem jej zachowanie teraz i na lekcji, były pełne sprzeczności. Ta dziewczyna była dla mnie zagadką. Dręczyło mnie pytanie: jaka ona naprawdę jest? Jedno było pewne, na Adriena nie miałem co liczyć ale od czego ma się drugie wcielenie? Do tych co czytali moje opowiadania wcześniej: tak wiem, kolejną część miałam dodać w tą sobotę ale nie miałam czasu. Do wszystkich: Obiecuję wam, że następna część pojawi się jutro :) Rozdział IV Mścicielka cz.2 '- Adrien -' Zadźwięczał ostatni dzwonek. Prędko udałęm się do wyjścia budynku. Na zewnątrz czekała już moja limuzyna. Porzegnałem się z Nino i powoli zacząłem iść w stronę pojazdu. Spojrzałem się na Marinette, która samotnie opuszczała teren naszej szkoły. Akurat dzisiaj nie miałem żadnych zajęć dodatkowych. Pomyślałem sobie, że to dobry moment aby z nią porozmawiać, rzecz jasna jako Czarny Kot. Spławiłem swojego szofera i zacząłem za nią podążać, starając się przy tym zachować bezpieczną odległość [ Adrien nie jesteś trochę za stary na zabawę w szpiega? XD]. W pewnym momencie skręciłem w pustą uliczkę, a z pod mojej koszuli wyleciało moje kwami. - Adrien co ty kombinujesz? - stworzonko spytało z poirytowaniem - O tym później, a teraz Plagg wysuwaj pazury! W mig przemieniłem się w Czarnego Kota. Drogą powietrzną szybko dogoniłem Marinette. Usiadłem na murze, ciemnowłosa właśnie tędy przechodziła, Nasze oczy spotkały się przez chwilę lecz ona nic nie powiedziała. Przeszła obok mnie obojętnie. - Co jest? Nawet się nie przywitasz? - zeszkoczyłem z muru i podparłem się o niego ręką - Cześć Kocie - odpowiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu i poszła dalej - Stało się coś? - podbiegłem do niej - Nic się nie stało. Daj mi spokój - odpowiedziała szorstko Bardzo zaskoczyła mnie jej reakcja. Nie sądziłem, że tak mi odpowie. Musiałem nieco rozluźnić sytuację. - Przecież widzę, że coś cię trapi. No mów kto ci podpadł. Z chęcią skopie mu tyłek - Nie radziłabym ci. To Chloe Bourgeois, córka burmistrza - jej twarz lekko się rozchmurzyła - Ym, w takim razie ograniczyłbym się do drobnej uwagi - To by raczej na nią nie podziałało Przez chwilę szłem w zamyśleniu. Nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Przy Czarnym Kocie dziewczyna zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż przy Adrienie. Nie jąkała się, widać było, że czuła się swobodnie w moim towarzystwie. Nagle oświeciło mnie. Marinette zachowuje się tak dziwnie tylko, gdy jest przy Adrienie. Ale dlaczego? Nie sądzę aby mnie nie lubiła. To musi być coś innego. Później nad tym pomyśle. - A tak wogóle to co tutaj robisz? Przecież miastu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo - ciszę przerwała niebieskooka - Wiesz, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zło może czaić się za każdym rogiem, ktoś musi mieć na to oko - poruszyłem znacząco brwiami - No jasne - odpowiedziała, po czym przewróciła oczami Chwila, czy ona właśnie przewróciła oczami? To nie było w jej stylu. To nie była ta sama osoba, z którą miałem okazję ostatnim razem współpracować. Popatrzyłem na nią zdezorientowany. Ciemnowłosa to zauważyła i wyraźnie się speszyła. - Eee...to znaczy... Nagle zauważyłem metalowy pilnik wielkości kija baseballowego. Leciał prosto na Marinette. - Uważaj! Udało mi się ją zepchnąć w ostaniej chwili. Pilnik uderzył w ścianę kamienicy. Leżałem na niej. Nasze usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Odsunąłem od niej głowę. Dziewczyna była w lekkim szoku. W mojej głowie pojawił się pewien pomysł, a raczej pytanie: A co by zrobiła gdybym zaczął z nią flirtować? Nie myśląć długo zacząłem wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Wiedziałem, że to nie było w porządku w stosunku do Biedronki. Kochałem tylko ją i flirty powinny być przeznaczone wyłącznie jej ale po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Musiałem poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej zalotnie. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... nie wiem kiedy ale na pewno w tym tygodniu. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Rozdział IV Mścicielka cz.3 Na wstępie bardzo was przepraszam, że takie krótkie ale po prostu tak: w dni powszednie nie miałam czasu pisać (masa sprawdzianów oraz zaliczenie durnego projektu edukacyjnego z wosu. Wszystko zwala się na głowę, jak to w maju), dzisiaj i w sobotę jakoś niezbyt się czułam no ale chociaż tyle mi się udało napisać. Ostatnia część rozdziału najpóźniej będzie w środę. '- Adrien -' Uśmiechnąłem się do niej zalotnie. Na początku dziewczyna patrzyła się na mnie zdezoriętowanym wzrokiem, potem jakby posmutniała. Nie wiedziałem tylko dlaczego [ Ach Adrien ty nigdy nic nie wiesz... ]. Ciemnowłosa cicho westchnęła i odsunęła moją głowę ręką. W tym momencie zrozumiałem kogo mi tak bardzo przypomina - Biedronkę. Myśląc o tym kompletnie zapomniałem, że ciągle na niej leże, a wokół kręci się jakiś super złoczyńca. Nagle Marinette złapała mnie za ramiona i przeturlała mnie na bok [ Eeee... mam nadzieję, że wiecie o co chodzi :D ]. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą się znajdowaliśmy wylądował kolejny, ogromnej wielkości pilnik. Spojrzałem się na Mari, tym razem to ja leżałem pod nią. Dziewczyna z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy szybko się podniosła, ja również wstałem. Moim oczom objawiła się kolejna zakumanizowana. Miała blond włosy uczesane w wysoką kitkę. Jej oczy były koloru niebieskiego. Miała na sobie czarny kombinezon, przyozdobiony srebrnymi, błyszczącymi paskami w okolicy klatki piersiowej, łokci oraz łydek. Biodra miała podkreślone srebrzystym paskiem. Na twarzy nosiła czarną maskę ze srebrnym, również błyszczącym konturem. Na rękach miała czarne rękawiczki. - Marinette zemszczę się na tobie za poniżenie mnie przy całej klasie - opętana zwróciła sie do Marinette - Chloe? - niebieskooka odparła z lekkim zasoczeniem - Na imię mi Mścicielka Rozdział VI Mścicielka cz.3 '- Marinette -' - Na imię mi Mścicielka Opętana wzniosła się w powietrze, po czym sięgnęła do swojej "torby" (do takiego czegoś, co nosi się na plecach i w trzyma się w tym strzały) po kolejny pilnik. Celowała nim prosto we mnie. - Uciekaj! - rozkazał zielonooki Kot chcąc dać mi czas na ucieczkę, rzucił w Mścicielkę swoim kijem. Zaczęłam biec ile sił w nogach, wzrokiem szukałam ustronnego miejsca, w którym mogłabym się przemienić. Skręciłam w pustą uliczkę, po czym przemieniłam się w Biedronkę. Przeskakując po budynkach szybko zawróciłam. Stojąc na dachu przez chwilę obserwowałam starcie pomiędzy Czarnym Kotem a Mścicielką. Walczyli ze sobą na miecze, tyle że Kot używał swojego kija, a Mścicielka pilnika. Kot niestety wysunął się na przegraną pozycję. Zakumanizowana wytrąciła mu z ręki laskę, chłopak cofnął się do ściany kamienicy. Mścicielka przyłożyła swoje żelastwo do jego szyi. Przestraszyłam się, bałam się, że może mu coś zrobić. Musiałam wkroczyć do akcji. - A teraz oddasz mi swoje miraculum - opętana smyrała jego szyję pilnikiem - Ej, a może usiądziemy tak razem przy miseczce mleczka i wszystko na spokojnie obgadamy? - Z czym on znowu wypalił?! - pomyślałam Mścicielka miała coś odpowiedzieć lecz ja za pomocą swojego jo-jo wyrwałam jej pilnik z ręki. Opętana spojrzała na mnie gniewnym wzrokiem. - Wybaczcie, że się wtrącam ale nie ma tu o czym dyskutować. Odpowiedź jest jednoznaczna - nigdy nie dostaniesz ani tego ani żadnego innego miraculum - odezwałam się W czasie mojej przemowy Kot przywołał swoją moc i zniszczył jej "torbę", niestety amunicja wcale nie zniknęła, tylko rozsypała się po chodniku. - Słabe zagranie kotku - zakpiła blondynka Oboje sięgli po pilniki i zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Ja również go chwyciłam, podeszłam Mścicielkę od tyłu i plastikowym końcem pilnika mocno przywaliłam jej w głowę. Dziewczyna upadła, przy tym tracąc przytomność. - Nie byłaś dla niej zbyt ostra Kropeczko? - powiedział blondyn - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, jasne? - odparłam stanowczo - No jasne Biedrąsiu - puścił do mnie oczko W tym momencie czułam, że coś mnie za chwilę trafi. Wcześniej sądziłam, że on mnie kocha ale prawda jest taka, że to jeden wielki kobieciarz, który flirtuje z pierwszą lepszą napotkaną mu dziewczyną. Dla niego to tylko zabawa, a ja naprawdę coś do niego poczułam. Dlaczego ja muszę mieć takie szczęście do facetów? W każdym razie nie mam zamiaru tolerować jego nic nie znaczących flirtów. - Tak też masz się do mnie nie zwracać - A więc powiedz mi jak, księżniczko Burknęłam tylko z oburzeniem. Nie miałam czasu na głupie przekomarzanki. - Powiedz mi lepiej gdzie może być akuma - No nie wiem, może w pasku? - zasugerował Próbowałam jej go zerwać ale nie dało rady, szarpnęłam mocniej, pasek zaśmiecił się na fioletowo. - Masz rację, akuma jest w pasku ale nie mogę go zerwać. Chyba to czas na urzycie mojej mocy - Szczęśliwy traf! W ręku trzymałam piłę. Za jej pomocą przecięłam pasek, po czym z niego wyleciał fioletowy motyl. ( Pora wypędzić złe moce, mam cię, papa miły motylku i niezwykła biedronka) Wszystko wróciło do normy. Kot wyciągnął do mnie rękę, chciał przybić żółwika. Zrobiłam to dla świętego spokoju. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, aby wkońcu przestał ze mną flirtować ale nie było już na to czasu. Pierścień Kota zapikał, została mu minuta do przemiany. - No to do następnego razu Kropeczko - zasalutował i zniknął Wróciłam do domu i odpieniłam się. Ze smutną miną usiadłam na fotelu. - Marinette dlaczego jesteś taka smutna? - spytała się mnie Tkki - Ach Tikki, dzisiaj Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się do mnie flirciarsko - W czym problem? Przecież zawsze to robi - Problem w tym, że nie uśmiechnął się tak do Biedronki, tylko do Marinette. Tikki on mnie nie kocha, to zwykły kobieciarz, który traktuje flirty jako zwykłą rozrywkę - Myślę. że powinnaś z nim porozmawiać o swoich uczuciach - I co bym miała niby mu powiedzieć? Odktyłam, że jesteś zwykłym flirciarzem, ponieważ uśmiechnąłeś się tak zalotnie do Marinette, a wiem to z tąd, ponieważ to ja jestem Marinette. Tikki nie mam zamiaru o tym z nim rozmawiać. Powiem po prostu żeby się odczepił i tyle - Ale przecież go kochasz - Ale muszę się jak najszybciej odkochać, inaczej to wszystko tylko odbije się na naszej pracy zespołowej - No a co z Adrienem? - Ach...sama już nie wiem - skuliłam się na fotelu Moja kwami tylko przytuliła się do mojej ręki. Dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane? Dlaczego ja zawszę muszę zakochiwać się w niewłaściwych chłopakach? Jeden nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, a drugi tylko się mną bawi i jeszcze jakby tego było mało nie mam zielonego pojęcia do którego z nich należy moje serce. Czy kiedykolwiek moje życie się ułoży? Kobiec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Chcę was jeszcze poinformować, że wszystkich rozdziałów będzie w sumie dziesięć, wszystko mam już rozplanowane, no a potem ewentualnie jak będziecie chcieli to druga seria ale co ja się tu rozpędzam nie doszliśmy jeszcze nawet do połowy pierwszej :D No więc zapraszam do komentowania i pozdrawiam ciepkutko wszystkich czytających :* . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania